Of Princes, Dragons and Damsels in Distress
by Seselis
Summary: What do you do when you're damsel in distress doesn't want to be saved and you're villain acts like a saviour? You give them a prince charming to ruin the peace and teach them their roles, of course!


Title: Of Princes, Dragons and Damsels in Distress

Rating: T

Pairing: Sasuhinanaru

Summary: What do you do when you're damsel in distress doesn't want to be saved and you're villain acts like a saviour? You give them a prince charming to ruin the peace and teach them their roles, of course!

Note: This is what happens when you have no idea what to talk about and your best friend brings up Avatar… You start thinking of Rapunzel and make your own twists so that the Naruto characters become your cast. If this turns out well, which I dearly hope it does, I might make another to a different fairy tale, with a different cast, to at least try and get every character played once.

Prince Charming: Naruto Uzumaki

Dragon: Sasuke Uchiha

Damsel in Distress: Hinata Hyuga

Disclaimer: If it appears in the manga/anime, it is not mine.

* * *

A Rapunzel Story

Prologue

Uchihas were an ancient clan of dragons who, in time, learned to take on the form of humans. Sasuke couldn't be certain, but he assumed that was why she insisted on calling him _Ryuu_ despite knowing his name. It annoyed him to know end, wanting so dearly to hear his name from her lips, but he would not show his anger. Not to her.

It was indeed a surprise that Sasuke cared so much for this girl, this child who was so young and would die so quickly. The two were opposites from their personalities, to their likes and dislikes, down to their very appearance. While one could only look at him and see darkness, she lived in a world of light, which shinned through in everything she did.

Maybe that was why he loved her so. Never before had she seen darkness, that he had easily been able to fool her into believing that he too was from a world of light, and that he too radiated that same substance. She didn't know, and he wouldn't let her know, because she made him feel special, alive, _wanted_.

But he was afraid, so afraid that if she were to ever be corrupted, ever witness the blackness of the darkness, she would see through his lies and shun him, refuse him despite how much his heart yearned for her.

And so he locked her away, high in his tallest tower, so that the world and cruelty that came with it could not reach her. He would give her everything she wanted and keep the wrong away. Never would she witness the evils of the outside world, and forever would she stay with him.

At least, those were his intentions.

* * *

Hinata had no family, no friends and no enemies. She held absolutely no connections with anyone or anything, and her existence was almost, well, nonexistent. Because how did one tell of one's existence other than by the bonds one made? Therefore, Hinata, who held no bonds, must obviously not exist.

It was this exact non-existence than allowed her to live without fears, worries or regrets. Her life was filled only with joy and happiness, yet was not a life. At seven years of age, she still held no more maturity than an infant, no more knowledge than a foetus and no more regret than a deity. It was her non-existence, an existence that was far below our own, that made her a being much higher than ourselves.

And she loved her life.

She couldn't read, yet knew the countless tales one wrote.

She couldn't write, yet her stories were powerful.

She couldn't sing, yet her voice was musical.

She was a being that was just as she wasn't. A being that knew of nothing, yet understood everything. A being whose lack of knowledge led to innocence and lack of understanding led to corruption.

Night and day.

Sun and moon.

Strong and weak.

Kind and cruel.

Sin and virtue.

She was everything, as she was nothing. Each characteristic described her, and yet not one _was_ to her. Why, you ask?

"_Ryuu!_"

Because of the dragon which imprisoned her.

* * *

Naruto Namikaze was the rightful heir to the throne of Konohagakure. He held all the power in his kingdom, captured the hearts of all the ladies in his vicinity, and had all the wealth his country had to offer. He was strong, kind, outgoing and caring, a prince who was well loved and admired all throughout the kingdom.

But he held one big flaw; his love of a challenge.

Being the competitive character that he was, he would never let a challenge pass him by. Whether it be his spars with his knight Kiba, the races with his messenger Lee or the game of wit with his strategist Shikamaru. Always he lost, but that's why he loved it so much, and why he worked so hard. He wanted to win, win, _win,_ but not without a challenge.

Because to Prince Naruto, life was a game; one that was meant to be enjoyed.

And what better way to enjoy oneself than to strive towards something?

Of course, this desire left him fickle. He would chase down one challenge only until a better one appeared. His best friend changed commonly from the stoic Neji, to the cold Sasuke, to the troubled Nagato. The title could now be given to the once psychotic Gaara.

It didn't scare the Namikaze family to much his desire for socially inadequate companions, because they were aware of Naruto's endless supply of love and charity, and knew he could include the world and still have room for more. What worried the family was their possibility of not receiving an heir, as his choice of women was as fickle as that of a friend.

First it had been the duchess Ino, a beautiful woman known for her wild temper and just-as-fickle heart. It lasted until he came across the weapon mistress Tenten, a warrior like no other who refused to let sex be a deciding factor on her rank. Then came along the Desert Princess Temari, sister to the once crazed Gaara, whose mood could change with the wind. Currently it rested with a servant girl by the name of Sakura, who only had eyes for her master, Sasuke.

The Namikaze family believed that the woman to be able to hold the boy's heart and attention forever did not exist. And they were right.

Because Hinata did not exist.

* * *

Note: This will be explained later on in the story since I am aware most people don't actually _read_ author notes and its kind of really, _really _important, but I also wanted others to know this right away. All three of them (Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto) age at different rates; Uchihas age twice as slow as the average human, Hyugas age twice as fast as the average human and Naruto (and everyone else who doesn't fit in the previous two categories) age like average humans (in case you couldn't figure that out on your own).

Tell me what you think :)


End file.
